


Scene Queen

by puppybrendon



Series: Underrepresented Reader Insert [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Other, Praise Kink, Scene Queen Awsten Knight, Van Days, basically u fuck around in a van after a show, reader is a roadie/groupie on tour with the band, reader is amab but no pronouns are used so they can be any gender, u and awsten kinda have a complicated relationship but it's fine, u might love him more than u let on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybrendon/pseuds/puppybrendon
Summary: The fact that you'd gotten to the point where fucking around in the back of the van after a show was entirely normal, expected even, was. . . not where you thought you'd be halfway through this tour.orbeing horny with baby scene queen Awsten in the back of a van





	Scene Queen

**Author's Note:**

> reader is amab (assigned male at birth) but can be any gender or person you want really there are no names or pronouns used for them, could be jawn or geoff or whoever even if it doesn't really line up with the story cause you're basically a roadie/groupie
> 
> and disclaimer: i don't have anything against piss kinks i promise

Watching Awsten on stage can be an out of body experience at times. He's like a little firecracker, literally bouncing his way through the set and pushing harder and harder every night to make sure that every show is just as good as the last, if not better. He's screaming on top of the drum kit, hanging halfway off the stage while he shreds through the last bars of a song, jumping into the crowd at the end of the set and coming out bruised and far sweatier. It's mesmerizing to watch, even from side stage. You can't begin to imagine being in the audience. Then he struts off stage, right towards you, with that look in his eye, and that's when you know it's gonna be a long night. 

You know the drill. You follow him to the back room of the bar where all their shit is stowed, watching in silence as he puts away his guitar.

"The crowd good tonight?" A standard question.

"Is it ever, really?" he deadpans. A standard answer.

He pops back up from his case and turns around to face you. A knowing smile rests on his lips.

"Any plans for tonight?" you ask.

"The rest of the guys are going to some house party just down the block. Probably won't be back until after midnight."

You nod contemplatively. The both of you stand where you are for a few moments, just looking at each other, but you know you're gonna have to stop beating around the bush before the others get back.

"Race you to the van?"

"It's fucking on."

You both bolt for the door, Awsten narrowly pulling in front of you at the last second. The short sprint to the van is wild and loud with laughter and the pounding of feet against concrete and then asphalt. You catch him right at end, latching onto his shoulders and near body slamming him into the side of the van. Both of you stop to catch your breath, overcome with giggles. You use your grip on his shoulders to flip him around so he doesn't have his face pressed up against the warm metal. He's grinning at you, starry-eyed gaze filled with an indiscribable emotion. You smile back, cupping his face in one of your hands. As both of your breathing slows his eyes wander down to your lips. Oh, yeah. That's what you ran out here for.

Your line of thinking is cut short by his arms wrapping around your neck loosely. 

The connection of your mouths seems like a simple act of gravity, except for the fact that he has to lean up a little to kiss you. It starts slow, just lips against lips, one of your hands stroking through his stupid sweaty hair with it's bleached tips that you love so much. Then he prods at your mouth with his tongue, and suddenly everything is wet and frenzied, your hand now pulling at his hair while the other one presses his hip into the van. You push a thumb into the dip of his sharp little hipbone, and he makes a desperate noise against your mouth. You wish you could shove him into the back of the van right then and there, but you know better. You pull away from his mouth, leaving your hands in place. He's already pouting at you.

"We- we gotta wait for the guys. As soon as we help them get the shit in the van and they fuck off to the party we'll have it to ourselves, and we can do whatever you want, promise," you nearly pant, having lost your breath again from the make out session.

He huffs at you, preparing to argue, but then the back door of the venue is clattering open and you have to step away from him entirely. You unlock the van with the set of keys in your pocket, trying to look nonchalant as you pop open the back to help them load their gear.

There are a few looks that you can't quite place from the rest of the guys towards you and Awsten, but for the most part, neither of you are acknowledged amongst the passionate continuation of their precious conversation. They head off for the party with nothing more than a wave towards the both of you, but you swear there's something different about them tonight. 

Before you can worry yourself over it Awsten is pulling you into the van.

You climb over the boxes of merch and settle between the back of the seat and Awsten's guitar case while he works on closing up the back of the van. Once he's done he kicks his shoes off and turns to you, and you can tell he's doing his absolute best to look sexy right now as he sidles over into your lap, placing your hands on his hips.

"You think you're hot shit?" you ask with a giggle.

"Maybe," he practically purrs, wiggling his eyebrows for dramatic affect. You just grin at him and pull him down for another kiss. He might be an idiot, but he's an adorable one.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" you ask, threading your fingers through his belt loops and stroking the skin above the waistband of his pants.

He hesitates, shivering a little at your touch.

"You said whatever I want?"

"I mean, within reason. We kinda have a limited amount of space and time and supplies and all that shit. What's on your mind, prettyboy?"

He flushes at the pet name, visibly worrying over whether to present whatever idea he's got in his head. It's almost a relief when he finally speaks up.

"Can you finger me?"

"That's it? The way you were worrying I thought you were gonna ask me to piss on you or something."

The face he pulls is such a perfect mixture of disgust and shock that it's almost hysterical. You laugh at him, moving your arms to wrap around his waist and pull him in closer to you.

"All jokes aside, we can do that. We have to have lube though, did you bring any? Because I sure as hell didn't."

He nods and pushes away from you to crawl over to his duffel bag. You can't help but watch his ass while he's bent over rifling around in it. The realization that a part of you is going to be inside of him soon sets in, and a familiar sort of heat settles into the bottom of your stomach.

"How do you wanna do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what position do you wanna be in?"

"Uh, could we just, like, make out for a little while longer? And see where it goes from there?" Awsten says, voice a little shaky with nerves. You give him a reassuring smile when he turns back around, taking his hands in yours and pulling him back in your lap.

"You know we really don't have to do anything if you don't want to, right?" you assure him, settling your hands right above his petite little hips and petting the skin of his soft stomach where it peeks out from where his tshirt has ridden up.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I really want to, though, it's just, it's not what we usually do, y'know?"

You nod your head in understanding.

"I get it. I'll take it as slow as you need, promise. Get down here and kiss me for now, though."

Awsten grins at you, timid shyness quickly leaving him for his usual playful energy as he drops the lube beside you, takes your face in his hands and pulls you up to kiss him again. It's faster than last time, his hand immediately knotting in the front of your shirt. Your hands roam around his lower body, squeezing at his trembling thighs and trailing across the semi he's already sporting before going farther and grabbing at his ass. Your mouth moves lower, kissing and sucking right on the sweet spot of his neck while one of your hands edges underneath his jeans and underwear, brushing against his bare ass to test the waters. He gasps a little before pressing back against your hand. You take that as a go ahead to slide your hand down further, cupping one of his cheeks while your fingers brush barely in between them, not quite touching where you want to.

"You can- you can go ahead," he says breathlessly.

You move your fingers in further, teasingly skimming one right across his entrance. He collapses against you with a whimper and his head on your shoulder, pushing down on your hand.

"Feels good, fuck, want more."

"Gotta get your pants off first, Aws," you say with another touch against his hole. He shivers and scrambles to remove his jeans, falling out of your lap and peeling them off his legs as quickly as possible, cursing them for being so tight in the process. You snicker at him and grab the lube from beside you, slicking up three of your fingers while he struggles with his pants. You strip yourself of your far looser jeans with your clean hand, relieving some of the pressure on your dick.

Suddenly you have a lap-full of ass naked Awsten Knight, and really you couldn't be happier about it. He grabs at your wrist and pulls it around behind him so that your hand is on his ass again. You raise your eyebrows at him, using your clean hand to spread him open and pressing the tip of your lubed up index finger right inside of him. He's not the only one who can be bold. 

He keens high in his throat and wiggles back against you, clenching around your finger. You push in further, the slide easy and slick even though he's tight, only stopping when you've bottomed out.

"God, Aws, have you ever done this before? At all?"

"Uh, kinda? Never gotten this far, wanted you to be the first." The last part comes out a little shyly.

Fuck. You're literally a finger deep in this boy's ass, you should be about to bust, but instead you've gone all soft inside because he just admitted that he'd waited for you specifically to do this to him. You can't tell if that's more hot or sweet. Regardless, it's making you feel things for him you'd rather not think about. The fact that he trusts you enough to give you this, it's doing things to you. If you weren't already, you're sure as fuck gonna make sure it's amazing for him now.

"Fuck, babe. That's- that's so hot, fuck, I'm honored. I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good, I promise." 

You're already working him open with your finger, going as deep as you can before sliding out and fucking back in slow and sweet. You haven't even touched his prostate yet but he's already squirming and moaning in your lap like he's close. Curse the both of your teenage-like staminas.

You pull out completely, and it only takes one second before he's whining and pushing back for more.

"Shhh, baby, shhh, can I go for two?"

He nods eagerly.

You press against him with two of your fingers, going slower than before when he opens up around you. He whimpers into your hair, arms wrapped around you for dear life as his hips still against you. It's tougher this time, the drag isn't as slick as before, but he sits patiently and never complains. When you're as deep as you can be you move your fingers again, just slightly, searching. One shift downwards and- bingo. He moans, high and needy, arching his back towards you.

"Good?"

"So so good, need more."

You take your time still, soft movements in and out, working your fingers open as gently as possible, pressing back on his prostate when he whines for more.

"Faster, faster please, I need it so bad."

You think you'd do anything he asked you for in that moment. You comply, bringing your fingers out almost all the way before pushing back in quickly to set a new rhythm, one that he falls into himself.

"God, of course, so desperate for it, fuck. Anything for you."

He's practically fucking himself on your fingers now, a trace of the boy he was onstage not so long ago leaking into him. Everything he does is fueled by an energy only he can uphold, his head tipped back on a moan when you jam your fingers right into his prostate again. You still your fingers just to see what he does but he hardly notices, just fucks himself back against them harder. It's entrancing.

"Pretty, so fucking pretty, fucking yourself on my fingers. Fucking gagging for it, so perfect Aws."

It feels like too much, you didn't even mean to say most of it, but he's undeterred nonetheless.

"I'm gonna come if you keep that up, fuck," he pants out, clenching tighter around your fingers but never slowing his movements.

As if that's going to stop you.

"So good for me, prettyboy, taking it so well. Such a good boy, you want another?"

"Yes, please please please," he whines desperately, and now you can see him squeezing at the base of his dick, trying as hard as he can to keep from coming.

The stretch of three fingers isn't as hard as you thought it'd be, but he's still so tight and hot inside that it makes you dizzy. You hope that next time he lets you watch from behind so you can see how easily he opens up for it. If there even is a next time. God, you hope there's a next time. 

Maybe he'd even let you fuck him.

That thought feels dangerous, more than you could ever hope for. You'd never push him farther than he wants to go, and who knows if he'll even want this again. You can always hope.

You've not even got to the second knuckle before he's gasping and grabbing at your shoulder so hard you're sure there's gonna be bruises later.

"I'm gonna- fuck, I'm gonna come, I'm so close."

"Come for me, prettyboy, come all over your cute little stomach."

That's all he needs to tip him over the edge. You'd watch him through it but you're busy getting your own dick out of your underwear. It doesn't take you but a few quick strokes until you're own cum is part of the dripping mess on Awsten's torso. You pull your fingers out before he gets overstimulated, quickly wiping them on the floor of the van and looking around to see if there's anything you can use to clean him up. He whines in his post-orgasm haze and snuggles further into you, and you just don't have the heart to tell him he's getting cum on your t-shirt.

Fuck it.

You pull your shirt off as quickly as possible, using it to gently wipe the cum off Awsten's chest and stomach before throwing it off somewhere to be dealt with later. You wrap your arms around Awsten and pull him in closer to you, which he doesn't object to. It's silent for a few minutes while you both take in everything that's just happened and you pet Awsten's now even sweatier hair. It's you who speaks up first.

"So, you're into being called pretty?"

You feel the heat of his blush against the top of your head.

"Shut up."

You snicker and tilt your head up to peck him on the jaw.

"Don't worry about it. I just think it's cute is all."

"Whatever you say. Can we like, find a blanket? And some clothes? I'm cold as shit."

The sun has completely set now so there's no light in the van, making it hard to see much of anything while you try and find your stuff. Digging around in your bag (which you found wedged under the back row of seats) provides you with two t-shirts and pairs of underwear for the both of you to change into, one set of which you throw at Awsten. A further look and you find the blanket you have packed as well. You turn around and find him dressed and lying waiting for you. He makes grabby hands at you and you waste no time cuddling up behind him and spreading the blanket over the both of you.

"Anything else, your highness?" you say teasingly.

"Yes, actually."

He turns his head back towards you and juts his mouth out expectantly. You kiss him once, slow but deep, and it feels like a conclusion. You get the sense that you both know that you should probably talk about what just happened, but for now it's easier to just fall asleep tangled up in each other. His smaller body feels right curled up against you, and you can only hope that you get to do this again in this near future. Not even necessarily the sex, just. . . falling asleep together like this. Sleeping with somebody else on a hard van floor is a lot better than sleeping alone on one.

It seems that the number of things on your list of hopes and dreams that involve Awsten is growing rather rapidly.

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing was literally just spurred on by a sudden burst of love i got for young baby scene queen awsten about a month ago because y'all,, he was the absolute cutest and idc what anyone else says.
> 
> this is also the first installment of a hopefully growing series in which i'll be writing x reader fic for people that don't typically get much representation in that category ie: trans guys (like myself) and dominant afab people, both of which i kinda have fics planned out for already. 
> 
> that being said, if you are also someone that typically feels underrepresented in the category of x reader fanfiction feel free to leave requests in the comments here or dm me on wattpad or instagram or something if you'd like something based around your sexuality/gender/kinks/whatever
> 
> ciao!
> 
> wattpad: scenequeenawsten
> 
> tumblr: vampatty


End file.
